


Rainy Day

by Caesium_Sky



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesium_Sky/pseuds/Caesium_Sky
Summary: 愚人節一直被騙，只好來開車以解我心頭之恨了





	Rainy Day

Shay將濕透的大衣脫下掛在衣架上，快步走進房間。疲憊的男人以為今晚只會是個普通的雨夜，直到他看到了床上那團規律起伏的被子

"Connor？"Shay試探性的叫了一聲，手卻早一步把被子掀了開來

迎接他的是男孩迷迷糊糊的睡臉，還沒睡醒的Connor比平時可愛的程度多了不只一倍。如果是平常Shay一定早就把男孩抱入懷中狠狠親吻一番。不過現在的他全身上下都濕透了，如果這麼做了一定會讓Connor著涼

"唔…因為我房間漏水所以Achilles讓我來你這睡。絕對不是因為我想等你回來才來的"印地安男孩已經搖搖晃晃的站起了身子，朝著浴室走去。Shay看著浴室的位置，過了一會嘩啦嘩啦的水聲就傳了出來"任務進行的怎麼樣"Connor靠在門框上對著Shay問道

"大雨很有效的蓋過了槍聲，估計目標的屍體還沒被發現，因為雨他的家人應該不會這麼快出門尋找他。我覺得這場雨下得還挺不錯……"Shay的話都還未說完，Connor就走過來握住了他的手，突如其來的溫度讓Shay停下了話音"但是也讓你的手變得冰冷"男孩盯著兩人交握的手，意識到這樣不能讓Shay溫暖起來，於是抱住了男人的腰，並將臉埋在他的胸膛上，絲毫不在意身上的衣物會被弄濕

Shay透過薄薄的內襯感受懷中人兒的體溫。低下頭看著男孩頭頂的髮旋，然後伸出手揉了揉男孩柔軟的棕髮。而他發現到了男孩在他的手碰到脖子時微微的抖了一下，這讓他想到一個不錯的點子

男人的手掀開了Connor的T恤下襬，將溫度比體溫略低的兩隻手貼上了男孩的腹部和後背。敏感的Connor像是觸電般的顫了一下，雙腿一軟差點就跌倒在地，全靠Shay的手臂才得以支撐著。"快…快停下…啊‥你的手...好冷"Connor奮力的抵抗眼前人的惡劣舉動。Shay則故意忽視了他的求饒，雙手恣意的男孩溫暖的身軀上肆虐。被玩弄的Connor只能顫抖的像是秋風裡的葉子，毫無反抗之力

直到Shay的雙手都被Connor的體溫弄暖而失去威脅力之後，他才肯放開對男孩的桎梏

意識到時間似乎已經過了不少，而浴室裡的水聲還在持續的響著。Connor趕緊跑進浴室拯救快要滿出來的浴缸。順道把浴巾和毛巾等用品放好之後，Shay已經全身脫光，然後對著Connor挑眉一副"你不進來一起我就不洗"的模樣。擔心他身體的男孩只好認命乖乖脫起衣服，似乎已經可以預見等會兒自己的命運

 

Connor消極地想逃避現實，與Shay面對面坐的他努力的在水裡蹬直雙腿想要拉開兩人的距離。無奈浴缸就是如此的狹小，眼前的男人一伸手就能碰到自己，隨時都有被吃乾抹淨的危險性。"你......"Shay出聲化解了這無形的尷尬，但是Connor選擇了「三不策略」不回答、不回答、不回答。他把屁股往前挪了挪，好讓鼻子以下都能埋入水中，開始"咕嘟咕嘟"的吐著氣泡

Shay無奈的看著眼前耍賴的Connor，右手搭上男孩的腿，在腳踝處輕輕的打著圈，再一路輕撫向上。帶著薄繭的手緩緩移到了大腿跟，觸碰著男孩已經微微起反應了的性器

"啊..."Connor被這刺激嚇得不輕，到口的呻吟只吞下了一半，在看到Shay玩味的笑之後更是燒紅了臉頰。他的手伸入水底下緊緊的鉗住男人的手腕，決定做出最後的抵抗

"我還未成年"

"又不是第一次了你覺得我還會在意嗎？"

"我很累我想睡覺"

"反正也都是我在出力"

"我擔心你明天會被Achilles用枴杖打出門"

"這個也不是第一次了...更何況你應該也不忍心看到男朋友被趕出門吧"

"......"自覺說不過這厚臉皮的傢伙，Connor放棄辯解，心甘情願的吻上了Shay的雙唇，任憑身上的人加深這個吻，漸漸的沉淪在這場無聲的唇槍舌戰當中

等到Shay終於依依不捨地放開了Connor，不擅長接吻的Connor已經整個人癱軟在Shay的懷中"乖，轉過去"Shay幫Connor轉過身子，雙手撐在浴缸的邊緣，好讓他可以快速地完成擴張，又不至於讓男孩的姿勢太過難受

"放鬆點Connor，別緊張"男人的手指又再往裡深入了兩個指節，內壁緊絞著讓前行都很困難，他只好輕拍男孩緊繃的臀部，試著讓他放鬆下來

Connor羞恥的連眼睛都不敢張開——因為在他眼前是一張天殺的鏡子，他一被轉過去就後悔了，只好繃緊身子打算咬牙忍過擴張。而他一聽到Shay的話簡直要炸了毛，羞恥感在這一刻達到了最高點"我們就不能回到床上去嗎？現在的場景簡直就像是小黃片裡才會出現的情節，你叫我怎麼放鬆的下去"

這話一出口，Shay的動作突然就停了下來。感覺到事情不對勁的Connor努力地想要轉過頭查看身後人的表情，萬一剛剛說出來的話讓他生氣了，那接下來幾天都絕對都只能躺在床上。然而他一轉頭看到的卻是努力憋笑的Shay，到底是怎麼回事...？

"你看過？Connor你不是未成年嗎？"男人停下手邊的工作，歪著頭似笑非笑的看著男孩，Connor沒有料到會被剛剛自己說過的話以這種形式反擊，一瞬間腦袋一陣空白，連說話都支支吾吾的"我...我並不是故意..看、看過......好吧那是我不小心從你、你的硬碟裡面找到的.."看著Connor害臊到連耳根子都燒紅了，Shay壞心眼的埋首加快擴張的動作。半透明的膏狀物在碰到穴口的一瞬間就融化了，冰涼的觸感讓Connor忍不住一縮，把身體裡面的兩根手指咬得死死的。大部分的液體被手送入了身體深處，小部分則沿著指縫或腿根流下，直到消失在水中

Shay憑著印象找到了那能讓男孩享受的地方，時不時彎起關節輕輕的頂弄。敏感點直接被碰觸的快感總是逼人發瘋，尚算初嚐禁果的男孩尤其如此。Connor因為羞恥而將整張臉埋在手臂間，但仍舊抵擋不下他止不住的喘息聲。雖然理智告訴自己要遠離，他的身體卻主動的搖擺著迎接Shay的侵犯

男人滿意的看著自己的傑作：深愛的人在眼前向自己展露誘人的一面，雖然當事人自己並不自覺。Shay抽出手指，撫上Connor放鬆下來——抑或是腿軟——總而言之不再緊繃的大腿。低下頭沿著脊線一路舔吻而上，慵懶的靠在Connor耳邊輕道"可以開始了"連啃帶咬的吻上耳廓，放大數倍的淫靡水聲非把Connor逼到羞愧而死不可

男孩扶正Shay硬挺的性器，沉下腰一點一點的吞吃著那熱得燙人的部位。即使有了潤滑，Shay的尺寸依然無法讓他很好的接納，緊絞的內壁讓男人同樣沒有好受到哪裡去

他安撫性的把手搭上男孩的腰側，低頭舔吻上男孩胸前的敏感，希望能藉此轉移他的注意力。另一邊的挺立自然沒有被放過，被中指和拇指夾住輕輕捻弄，食指則按上最為敏感的尖端不停的搓揉

被雙重快感夾擊的Connor只能不斷的呻吟，連一句完整的話都說不出來，他攬緊了Shay的脖子，在他耳邊喘息道"啊..碰碰我..Shay拜託你..嗯"

本來放在腰上的手移到了男孩挺立的分身上，就這麼放任它在逐漸冰涼的水裡不管似乎有些殘忍，Shay聽從了Connor的命令，握住柱身開始熟練的上下滑動。感受男孩開始挺腰往自己手上抽送，Shay輕輕地笑了一下，開始加快手中的動作

高潮即將來臨讓Connor像是身處在濃霧中一般，外界事物都模模糊糊的，只能夠感受下身源源不絕竄上的快感。Shay似乎在他耳邊說了什麼話。然後，他的眼前一片白光。

男孩攀上顛峰時，後穴反射性的收縮爽的Shay頭皮發麻，只能憑藉著他不怎麼自以為豪的自制力才能忍住不射在裡面。一時之間兩人都喘息著停下了所有的動作，Shay是先回過神來的那個。他看著Connor還略微失焦的眼神，隨即明瞭了男孩還處在高潮餘韻中，克制了想要進行"正事"的慾望，準備等男孩回過神來再開始

Shay估計Connor是爽的迷糊了所以開始胡言亂語。他眨了眨他那顫抖著、掛著水珠的睫毛，然後伸手將他原本在他胸前的手移到小腹上，再湊到自己的耳邊用已經喊的沙啞的聲音說"你太大了…好脹"男人的理智直接被這句話給燒的一乾二淨。Connor被猛然推向了浴缸的邊緣，雙腿被Shay拉到腰上環住，以方便他開始大幅度的活塞運動。"God...你可真是個惡魔"一邊保持著下身的頻率，Shay啃上男孩性感的鎖骨，再咬上男孩尚未完全成型的喉結，他像是大型狼犬一樣，眼所及的每個部位都被咬出了紅痕，彷彿要將Connor拆吃入腹一般

被情慾沖昏頭的Connor只能隨著身下人進出的動作或重或輕的呻吟著，發洩過後的性器在Shay一次次輾過前列腺後高高翹起，隨著動作不斷的蹭在Shay的小腹上。異樣的感受讓Connor忍不住想要撫慰自己，但手剛伸到水下的一剎那就被阻止了，反而還被拉到兩人連接的部位，Connor感受到Shay進出的動作後臉馬上就紅了起來。而Shay似乎沒有要停下的意思，持續的講著讓男孩更羞愧的言語"難道我沒有滿足你嗎？現在才這麼欲求不滿？"挺腰用力的撞在男孩體內的敏感點上，Connor只好放棄了原本的動作，情不自禁的放聲呻吟起來

在Shay又頂入深處幾次後，Connor的眼神已經開始渙散，嘴裏含糊的吐著要是平時的他聽到一定會臉紅到不行的情話。然而Shay對出現這種反應的他一向無法招架。

他只好順應了Connor的要求，大手握著燙得灼人的分身上下擼動，也照顧到下方的囊袋，也許是因為高潮過後的身體特別敏感，Connor沒多久就咬住了他的肩膀，悶哼著射了出來。

Shay在幾次加重力道的攻擊後也繳械在Connor收緊的腸道中，他順勢倒在男孩的身上，一把將他抱進懷中。兩人就這樣躺了好一會兒，水底下的雙腿緊糾纏在一起。沒有人說話來破壞這難得一見的靜謐時刻

老實說Shay還滿喜歡高潮後兩人相依存的時間，不過該做的事情還是得做，他起身想要打開身後的花灑開關，已然冰涼的水溫讓兩人都不太好受。手卻被Connor緊緊的抓住了  
"別走，再抱一下下"  
聞言Shay頓了一下，但在看到男孩用力到發白的指節之後就放棄了，他轉身抱住了Connor，突然覺得自己很像某種寒帶生物，負責抱緊幼崽來取暖什麼的…

 

 

 

好不容易將兩人都清理乾淨，從浴室出來後早已夜深，本來Connor想要直接躺上床倒頭就睡，而固執的大人則堅持一定要將頭髮吹乾才能睡覺，但是Connor真的太睏了，Shay只好接下幫他吹乾頭髮這個工作。一邊搖動著吹風機，一邊還要撐住男孩不斷往自己的方向倒過來的身子，本來簡單的程序變得困難許多

將Connor的頭髮徹底弄乾之後，Shay只把浴巾往頭髮上胡亂的擦了兩三下就拿起梳子幫Connor梳理起來。手一遍又一遍的在男孩的頭上來回動作，遇到可能會扯痛男孩的地方Shay就會放下梳子，開始用手把結一個一個的解開。

等到一切真的打理好已經是他們從浴室出來的半個小時後了，他打橫抱起Connor，輕輕地把男孩的身體放到床上，自己則小心翼翼地繞到床的另一側然後鑽入被子。兩個人的體溫很快就讓被窩裡溫暖了起來，Shay在不久之後也閉上眼，沉入了睡眠之中。在黑暗裡，有一隻手輕輕的伸出來幫兩人拉好了被子

 

 

 

 

 

然而隔天早上兩人還是因為昨晚在冷水裡待太久而一起感冒了

END


End file.
